Level 276/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 275/Dreamworld | next = 277/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Order }} Level 276 (Dreamworld) is the first level in Funky Fortress and the 56th candy order level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must collect 250 blue candies and score at least 10,000 points in 60 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There are a lot of blue candies to collect, and the board is almost filled with icing. *You have 60 moves to collect 250 blue candies, meaning that you have to collect an average of 4.16 blue candies in each move or 25 blue candies per every 6 moves. *Moon struck will prevent candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale from spawning from spawning as the board has five colours. If blue colour appears on the left side of the moon scale, the player will have to collect an additional 9 blue candies in addition to the 5 blue candies they have to collect two turns after the moon struck (250 blue candies x ( (1 move + 1 move) / 60 moves) = 8.33 blue candies). This has to be repeated if blue candies appear on the left of the moon scale. Finally, if blue appears on the left side of the moon scale after the third moon struck, the player only has 14 moves to remove the remaining blue colour candies since the colour removed will not return for the remaining one move, making it impossible to win if the player does not finish the order when moon struck is in effect. Note: This assumes that the start of the moon struck removes less than the number of required candies whose colour appears on the moon scale. *The middle of the board has the most layers and as you reach the corners, there are fewer layers. This makes it hard because the middle is where the most cascades normally occur. *There are a total of 4 moon strucks. They might sound good, but if the required colour order is removed during moon struck, it might be a problem. They only last one move each, however. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. * 3rd Start: moves left. * 3rd End: ' moves left. * '''4th Start: ' move left. * '4th End: ' moves left. Strategy *Break through the icing to open up the board. *Start from the bottom because it can create cascades from the top. *This is more about luck hoping to get the right cascades and opening up the middle. Earning More Stars * difficulty:' None *' difficulty:' Very easy 'Reason''' *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The orders give 25,000 points (250 regular candies x 100 points per regular candy = 25,000 points). Hence, an additional 5,000 points have to be earned through matching of candies. *There are plenty of multi-layered icings to be cleared and with the limited board space at the start, increases the difficulty of clearing them even with 60 moves. *The need to clear a huge amount of candies forces the creation of special candies and their combinations. All these give the player plenty of points. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours, lasts for one move and occurs four times. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Trivia *This is the second jelly level in Reality that was replaced by a candy order level in Dreamworld (the first being level 172). In addition, the board in Reality is different. *This is one of the few levels in which moon struck occurs four times. *Funky Fortress is considered to be the Dreamworld episode in which five-layered icing is officially introduced. However, this level currently does not contain any five-layered icing (though the previous version did). This is a rare occurrence where the episode opener does not contain the new element of the episode. *Like Reality level 135, level 699, and level 713, this level has been redesigned three times. *Completing the order gives the player enough points to meet the 2-star target score. However, past versions of this level required collecting 300 candies instead of 250 (with the 3-star target score unchanged). Completing the order in the past version gives enough points for three stars. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Funky Fortress levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with 60 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 1-layer icing Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with quadruple moonstruck Category:Redesigned levels Category:Hard levels Category:Levels which are impossible not to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars